They were watching me
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: They were watching me, wherever I went they always seemed to be watching, never speaking just watching. This was Claire's life until a horrifing encounter with a little girl has her heading for Morganville "Time Claire it's running out and its running out fast" :)
1. Chapter 1

They were watching me, wherever I went they always seemed to be watching, never speaking just watching. When I slept they were there, when I got up they were there even when I was at school they were there, just staring. My mother kept looking at me unsure if she should call a doctor or not. She tried talking to me but I never spoke. It was like I was stuck inside a shell and there was nothing anyone could do about it. I was just numb.

I woke up to the sound of a child crying. I looked to my window seeing only a black sky. I yawned wiping the sleep out of my eyes and stretched my limbs then made my way downstairs. I made it to the last step when I saw a girl about the age of five in my living room facing away from me. "Hey sweetie it's okay" I told her but still she did not face me. I slowly walked over making sure I didn't startled the girl "You can see me" I was shocked by the question; of course I could see her why wouldn't I be able to see her.

"Please turn around" I whispered she stood there for a while then finally started to turn around "Oh my god" was all I could say for my throat started to close over. The girl was covered in blood and had a cut from her chest down to her pelvis that was split open so wide you could see her insides. She also had no right eye just an empty socket.

"Y-your D-dead" the girl only nodded but kept walking forward. I scatted backwards until I tripped over the first step never taking my eyes off the girl. The girl seemed almost sad by my reaction "Why won't you play with me" she whimpered casting her gaze to the floor "I've been a good girl Claire, why won't you play with me" she looked innocent but her voice sounded dark and evil.

"How do you know my name?" the little girl laughed "Oh we all know you Claire, we've been watching" I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, for the first time in my life my mind was blank and that scared me. "How can I see you" I pleaded to the girl. She finally looked at me her grin smiling from ear to ear "Time Claire it's running out and its running out fast" the little girl sang but her voice was scratchy and ruff.

"Poor little Claire I would feel sorry for you but I really don't care" she said with a smile. My heart was pounding in my chest like any second it would land in my hands. "What's happening to me" I whispered to myself. "A town has the answers you seek" she chimed before she started to disappear "What Town" I asked as smoke started to form a word…..

_Morganville_


	2. Chapter 2

Morganville was in the middle of Texas. My mother seemed suspicious when I told her I was joining there university. She kept giving me glances over her shoulder; I even think she went through my journal. But she let me go after lots and lots of consideration.

I saw my room I was assigned to, it was small but kind of cosy in a way it reminded me of home. I started to unpack my things "Excuse me" came a ruff voice I turned and visibly flinched. There was a frat boy in my room but like the little girl he was dead. His markings were strange tho, he had what looked like teeth marks in his neck and dried blood around his collar bone, and deep slashes on his chest.

"You shouldn't have come here Claire" he said, buy the way he was dressed and how he spoke seem like he died in the 1940's. "Why do you say that" he look at me like he was afraid of tell me "Do you believe in vampires?" to that question I laughed, but what frightened me was that he didn't laugh with me, he was serious. "Why do you ask" I said feeling fear boil with in me. He walked around till he was mere centimetres from my face "Because this town if full of them" was all he said before he turned into smoke and vanished.

I stood there froze for a while just going over and over the conversation with the frat boy. Vampires I thought were a mere myth that associated itself with demons. But he seemed so eager to warn me about them. I would have thought he was insane but the marks on his body screamed vampire.

I when back to unpacking till I was finally finished. I looked back to the spot where the frat boy had been before closing and locking the apartment. I walked through the university passing some bystanders on the way that was so engrossed by their conversation they hadn't realised it was twilight out here.

I was walking pass the gates when I saw the little girl from the other night standing under a tree. She smiled at me then waved me over before running off. "Wait!" I cried running after her until she stopped at a place called common grounds. "Tip toe by the window and that is where I'll be oh tip toe through the daises and lilies under the willow tree" she kept singing that was starting to really freak me out.

"Why did you want me to come here" she looked at me and smiled "Oh innocent Claire I fooled you again" she sang in that evil little voice of hers "What do you mean" I asked taking a step towards her "Oh I'm not here to help you Claire, I'm here to kill you" she smiled taking in my fear. I was about to reply when I felt a hand close over my throat and through me into the tree. I looked around but the little girl was nowhere to be seen, no instead a new face came into my vision and this one had red eyes and fangs. "Who are you" the man laughed

"I'm Oliver"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver the first vampire I had ever accounted had me by the throat against a tree, his grip was fierce and breathing was starting to become a problem. "Now what's a young girl like you walking around in a town like this" the vampire smirked at me "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" was all I replied. "Oh really try me" I took a deep breath settling my nerves "A little girl told me to come here" I said trying to keep calm about my situation but it was becoming harder and harder. I could almost feel a panic attack coming along. "Where is this girl" he asked his voice was ruff against my ear "You wouldn't be able to see her" I told him. He gave me a funny look "And why can't I see her" he stated aching an eyebrow at me "Because she's dead" I whispered. Oliver seemed to take a step back to my confession like I had some disease, like if he got to close I would infect him.

Oliver just stood there piercing me with his gaze until finally he took out a phone. I watched him punch the numbers in and waited for the other person to pick up. "Amelie I have a girl here" buy the tone he used I had a feeling him and this Amelie didn't like each other or get along. It stood there watching him make the phone call but I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched.

I turned quickly; I felt a strange twinge of paranoia go through my body. "Oh Claire, little innocent Claire survives again" I turned to see the little girl next to Oliver I felt anger boil with me to the point that I burst "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I screamed at her. All she did was laugh at me "Till next time Claire" then she was gone.

Oliver kept looking at me then to where I was facing not understanding who I was yelling at and why I was so angry. "Who were you yelling at" I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and then counted to ten. When I opened them I was surrounded by the dead. All there withered faces looking at me for guidance and comfort something I couldn't give them. I saw Oliver in the distance but the faces kept smothering me to point I could no longer see him. "Claire why won't you help us" they taunted me getting closer and closer, suffocating me within their circle. They tried to grab my arms but there hands kept going through me. This frustrated them even more to the point they were screaming my name so loud I had to cover my ears.

I saw Oliver making his way through the sea of dead people. He had a worried expression written all over his face. When he got over to me he crouched down taking my arm. "Amelie is expecting you" he said while placing me in the limousine that was a dark red colour from the inside. "Something's seriously wrong with me" I whispered to myself but Oliver being a vampire he heard. "Why do you think something is wrong with you" I took a deep breath before replying….

"I see dead people everywhere"


	4. Chapter 4

The drive was long and quiet. Throughout the whole trip Oliver hadn't said a word or taken his eyes off me. After a while it became weird and creepy. I looked outside to find a ghost town. No one walking and no cars driving, just nothing. To any other town this would seem abnormal but for Morganville it was a policy to be in by dusk. I kept looking out to window then noticed the car slowing to a stop.

"Where here" Oliver said not completely happy about being here. He opened the door to reveal a massive white building that looked strangely like a funeral home and also had the feeling of one. In front of the door was a man dressed in black. We walked up to the door when the man opened it for us. "He's a bodyguard" Oliver whispered as we made our way through the building. The building was also white from the inside. It was almost impossible to fide something that wasn't white. We kept walking when I felt a strange presence to my right side. I tilted my head till I saw the same guy from my dorm room walking with me. I looked to Oliver but he kept his head forward obviously not knowing another presence walking with us.

"You should of left Claire when you had the chance" he said while keeping his stride perfectly timed with me own. "Why are you so set on me leaving" I whispered trying hard to make shore Oliver didn't hear us, but I had no such luck. He kept giving me glances like you would an ill patient when you see them doing something out of the ordinary. "You have a gift Claire and I would hate to see you die for being yourself" he said with a glimpse of sadness in his eyes "Who are you" I asked looking in his eyes but he quickly looked away from my glance, like he was afraid his eyes would reveal something to dark and sinister for me to know. "I'm James Baker born the 21st of September 1923 and died 3rd of December 1942, a vampire saw me out late after venturing to the pub and you know the rest" I did by the marks he was drained and left for dead. "Is there anything you can tell me about a lady called Amelie" he turned to me and smiled "Amelie is the founder of Morganville and the leader of the Vamps, no one leaves without her okay and by the way your man that's leading you in her second in command and also has a crush on her" that shocked me "Really" he nodded and started to fade "Wait" I yelled but all he did was smile at me then disappeared.

Oliver was looking at me with curiosity "Who were you talking to" he asked non to friendly either "James" I said "James Baker apparently he died here in Morganville in 1942" we kept walking till we got to a door which was also white. "Come in" came a voice that was bitter and cold. Oliver opened the door to reveal a women who wasn't much taller than myself. She was dressed in white and also had white hair. She reminded me of a queen, a queen of Ice "Claire please take a seat" she spoke her voice was cold but had a calming effect. "Who are you" I asked in a small voice it sounded child like and weak. The lady gave me a sweet smile….

"I'm Amelie"


	5. Chapter 5

I just sat there looking at the ground when I felt that present again. I looked up to see a fairly young girl about 10 maybe even twelve I wasn't sure but she was covered in soot like she had been in a fire. Amelie was talking to me but I didn't hear a thing she was saying the only thing in the room was the girl who looked really sad. "Who are you" I asked the girl by this stage Amelie had stopped talking and was just staring at me. The girl looked at me shocked that I could see her. "You can see me" she whispered I would have missed it if the room wasn't dead silent. "Yes I can see you what's the matter" she came towards me until she stood in front of me and then started to cry. "What's the matter sweetie, what's your name" Amelie and Oliver were looking all around the room looking for someone anyone that I could be talking to. The girl kept sobbing "My name is Alyssa, Alyssa Collins I died in a house fire and my brother was trying to rescue me but he didn't get to me in time, after that I followed my family when they left Morganville but one day Amelie" she said giving the women a cold glare "sent two vampires to kill my mother and framed it as a suicide" Alyssa started crying harder "I'm so sorry is there anything I can do" I asked trying to keep my voice soft but it was hard trying to keep the anger out if my voice, why would Amelie do something like this to this little girl, it made me sick. I looked at the girl while she nodded "You could see Shane Collins my older brother and tell him I'm sorry and that I miss him so much and that I'm always watching over him" I nodded as she gave me a smile and disappeared.

I turned to look at Amelie that was staring at me with a blank expression "What" I stated quite rudely but I didn't care for once I wanted to hurt her, hurt her so bad like she hurt Alyssa "Why the change of attitude" Amelie stated to me while lifting an eyebrow. I gave her my best ice cold glare. "Does the surname Collins mean anything to you" she looked shocked like the colour of her face was draining away "Why do you ask" she said standing looking me in the eye. I thought about asking her why she did those things to Alyssa and her family when James's words came back into my head. _You have a gift Claire I wouldn't want you to die for being yourself._ I had a feeling she would let me goi if I told her I knew what happened to the Collins.

"Um do you know where a Shane Collins lives I have something very important to tell him" she gave me a look to see if I was lying but after a while she let it go "He lives in the Glass house I will ask a driver to take you we wouldn't want you to disappear know would we Claire" I didn't like the way she said that like it was a favour for her to get rid of me. I made my way to the door "Oh and Claire I will pick you up tomorrow for a chat" those words made my back shiver like crazy. I made my way to the car that was waiting for me then hopped in. it only took about ten minutes before we arrived at a house that looked just like the others. I thanked the driver then made my way to the door and took a deep breath before I knocked. I waited for a minute till a boy with blond hair answered it, by the looks of it he was a vampire "Can I help you" I smiled my best smile I could "yeah I was wondering if I could talk to a Shane Collins" the boy looked a bit surprised "Shane there is a girl here for you" I heard a grunt from the boy Shane I guessed before he came to the door "What do you want" he asked rudely

"Alyssa told me to tell you that she's sorry and that she misses you dearly"


	6. Chapter 6

"What kind of sick joke is this, you think this is FUNNY!" he screamed at me. It was quite a shock I had never really been screamed at like this before. "No I don't think this is funny, do you see me laughing" I said in a low voice. I can't believe he thinks I would be screwing with him like this, that's so heartless and kind of insulting. He gave me a look saying he didn't really trust me and gave him a look that said he didn't have to. "May I come in" I asked him with my best innocent eyes if this had to work I had to be inside. He seemed to consider for a while then nodded and stepped aside. I slowly took a step forward not sure what to expect. I waited for him to close the door then followed him into their living room. I walked and noticed there was also a girl, she was dressed in black and her makeup was to the extreme in goth culture. I found it interesting and she thought I was interesting to. "Shane if you're gonna bring sluts in here please make sure your quiet" I was shocked really shocked at the way she said it and by the looks so was Shane. "Eve I don't even know the girl the only reason why she is here because she said she saw Alyssa" they all turned to me. The blond boy believed me where the goth chick only showed anger, lots and lots of anger.

"You do you think this said a JOKE you sick BITCH" she screamed. I took a deep breath "I'm not laughing am I" I shouted at her getting angry myself without even realising it. "the reason I'm here is that Alyssa wanted me to talk to a Shane Collins, that she is so afraid of being alone and how sorry she was that she left you to deal with your lives without her, yeah you might think I'm playing you on some sick joke but I'm not. Alyssa wasn't the first ghost I have seen and yes I can talk with dead people, another person that I have been talking to is James Baker who died in 1942 who died from a vampire, yes I'm new and I know what vampires are and I don't really care" I finished taking a deep breath I didn't realise I had been crying through my entire speech until the girl Eve came and hugged me a shoring me everything was going to be okay.

Michael came over and offers me a seat on their couch which I gladly took "What's your name sweetie" Eve asked her rage subsiding only replaced by concern. I sat there drying my tears when I felt the presence again, the presence of a ghost. I turned to find James standing there behind where Michael was sitting. "Claire you must leave now he's coming" James said panic was evidence in his voice "Why do I have to leave who's coming" the rest of the humans looked at me realising a ghost was in the room "Who is it" Eve asked but I ignored her focusing back on James. "He's coming Claire, he's coming to kill. Please, please you must leave now I'm begging you" he pleaded trying to take my hand but only going completely through. "Please just tell me James" he looked at me with saddened eyes. "It's too late he's here" then James left leaving me alone with a bunch of people staring at me like I was a freak. Then hell broke loose. The door was busted open and a bunch of men ran through the living room leaving one man in front of me. "Who are you" I asked a bit of fear rising from within. He looked me dead in the eye…

"I'm Frank, Frank Collins"


	7. Chapter 7

Frank Collins was standing in front of me with a very unfriendly smile across his face. Shane seemed to stiffen at the sight of his father. I felt the presence around the room. I turned to see Alyssa looking at me with fearful eyes. _Can you hear me Alyssa?_ I asked with my mind. She smiled and nodded her head "Yes I can hear you Claire" _Why are you so scared?_ Alyssa seemed to stiffen to my question "My father use to bash Shane when we were little and now Shane and my father have never seen eye to eye Claire, this is not the place to be right now Claire" Alyssa said her voice was trembling like how the earth trembles to an earth quake. _Why is your father here?_ I knew she knew more about this standoff then she was putting on. She seemed to take a few minutes before replying to my question "you remember how I told you about how the vampires killed my mother well my father wants to avenge her death by destroying the vampires and all of Morganville Claire" she whispered. I turned my head to see that two of Frank's bikie dudes had Michael on the ground with a stake held high

"Claire stop him Michaels a vampire" Alyssa screamed. I decided to run and with all my strength, which wasn't that much I managed to knock the man out of balance, just enough time for Michael to get out of the man's grasp. I tried to walk away also only to be in the grasp of Frank Collins. "Little girl that was not wise" he sneered in my ear. "Why are you trying to take down the vamps" I yelled trying my best to seem strong but slowly dying inside. "Your new aren't you" I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment "Well why don't I tell you what they did, first we can never leave this shit hole then Alyssa dies and they feel a little sympathy, then what do they do, they murder my wife making it look like a suicide" he yells into my ear "But this doesn't surprise you for some strange reason" I realised that he noticed my lack of change in my expression. _Alyssa what was your mother's name._ She looked sad "Molly, Molly was my mother's name why?"

I ignored her and focused back onto Frank "Your wife's name was Molly I know, she was found in a bath tub covered in her own blood with cuts to her wrists making her bleed out, and I know that your daughter Alyssa died in a fire at your house and I know that a girl called Monica Morrell started it yes, and now I know that you want to take down the vamps and Morganville cause you feel like you owe that to your wife" I took a deep breath, turning around to face Frank to notice the look of surprise that covered his face, that quickly disappeared.

"you're working for the vamps aren't you, that's how you know all of this" he growled taking steps towards me until there were no more steps to take. He was about to say something else but one of his associates whispered something into Franks ear. "Unfortunately I have more important things to attend to but I'm warning you girl if I catch you, your good as dead" I breathed a sigh of relief that didn't last long "actually on second thought grab her" Frank commanded while his thugs latched onto me like a spider to a fly. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" came an unfamiliar voice. It was dark and deep and all I wanted to do was hide. A man wearing a long trench coat came into the room. "Who are you" Frank hissed, the man chuckled at Franks attempts to be frightening.

"I'm Bishop and that girl belongs to me"


	8. Chapter 8

"No you're not taking her" Shane yelled pushing me behind him, protecting me from any danger. I was shocked by his sudden show of affection and possessiveness and by the looks of it so was Frank. "Get back boy you have no idea who you're dealing with" the man known as Bishop hissed at Shane. I turned to see if Alyssa was still in the room, but to my disappointment she wasn't. Instead there was James. _James nod if you can hear me_ I asked with my mind. James looked to my direction and gave a quick nod. I couldn't help but shudder at his fearful expression. It was almost heartbreaking to see him so vulnerable, so _weak_. _James do you know this person?_ He seemed to flinch to my question, which made me shudder inside. "Yes, but this is the first time I have ever seen him in person. Claire be very careful around this man, he might look defenceless but not everything is like it seems" he said before disappearing into smoke.

I came back to the world around me, to find Shane on the other side of the room with his father holding him back. "Shane" I said then stopped noticing there were more people within the room. Two I noticed were Oliver and Amelie but the third I had yet to meet. "Amelie so glad you could make it, I was just taking what is mine" Bishop said with a wide grin looking at me. "You stay away from her" yelled Shane who was now currently next to me, hovering protectively. I turned and faced Shane only then did I realise how gorgeous this boy really was, his shoulder length brown hair, his deep brown eyes and his toned chest. I think I might be starting to crush on this boy who stood beside me, shielding me with his body.

"What are you doing here father" Amelie asked which shocked myself and the rest of the people who inhabited the room. Bishop laughed at our shocked faces, but for some strange reason it felt like he was laughing at me directly. As if we were the only two people in the room, which caused me to shiver as if my blood had turned cold and the oxygen was getting dangerously low. "It's simple, I want the girl" Shane pulled me to him, crushing me against his chest to Bishops confession. Why did Bishop want with me and why was Shane acting so strange. "Father I think its best you leave" Amelie said in a demanding tone that was colder than sub zero. Bishop gave a bitter laugh "I will come for you, child till we met again" he gave me a cruel smile that made me sick to my stomach. Amelie watched her father go with an intensity that could cut steel if used properly.

"Claire, we need your help" Amelie said breaking out of her trance, getting straight to the point. I nodded signalling for her to continue. "Our race Claire is dying by the hands of this virus, we have tried every possible way we could think of to cure this" now I was confused "Why do you need my help tho" she seemed to soften, somehow knowing I was going to help. "Because my dear you have ties with a world we don't understand" "And what would that world be" I asked my curiosity was slowly eating me alive. She gave me a smile, but not the happy smile you would give to a child on their birthday, no this was a smile you would give a grieving mother who just lost her child. "The world of the dead, Claire you could have knowledge none of us had ever dreamed about, will you help us" I took a deep breath, I could almost read Shanes thoughts telling me no don't do this, but my kindness towards people won. I nodded, I could feel Shane stiffen but my attention was now with a smiling Amelie. "I will have a car pick you up in the morning , for tonight you will stay here, that will be all good day" and with that she left without a thank you or I really appreciate what you're doing for us, just nothing. Shane fed me and showed me where I was sleeping that night and was finally glad to have some piece.

The next morning was different. I woke up at six had a shower, and then walked down to have breakfast. From the look of the empty kitchen no one was a morning person. I looked around the cupboard till I found a mug, and then made myself a coffee. At eight thirty a limo came to pick myself up. I left a note for the residence of the glass hose thanking them for their wonderful hospitality, then left for my unknown destination. The limo stopped in front of an old shack. "This is where you get off" the driver sneered, not liking to shofar a human around. I nodded then scurried out, I was about to shut the door "Oh and FYI his name is Myrnin" he laughed then drove off. I walked to the shack then noticed a staircase going down to what looked like an underground lab. "Myrnin" I called when I got to the last step. The lab had an gloomy feel to it. I walked around looking for any life or movement but found none, or that's what I thought.

Before strong arms wrapped around my waist, making it so I could not move. "You shouldn't of came here my dear" he whispered sniffing my neck "But how I love a quick meal" he laughed tugging my head to the right. I felt fear boil within me as I waited for the bite but it never came, what did come was a scream. I opened my eyes to see Myrnin with an arrow in his shoulder. "Stay away from her or the next one goes in ya heart"

_Shane_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

I do hope you all love the chapter, if any have any opinions about the story or how it should go please tell me I would love to hear your comments. I would like to thank the people who did review for your support and love ya all please keep reviewing

Thanks yours Thedeadwilleatyou


	9. Chapter 9

Shane's POV

I heard the front door opening knowing Claire had left to follow the founder's orders. I don't know why but I had the sudden urge to always be there, to protect her from the bloodsuckers that made my life hell. Even tho I wouldn't admit it but I was glad my father was here, finally someone would finally get rid of the pests that roamed the night. I got up hearing a car hoon down the road. For some reason I knew the founder had a dangerous task for Claire, why else would you ask a girl who could see ghosts to do. I ran downstairs grabbing a duffle bag on the way, making shore it had all the weapons I might need. Then ran as fast as I could down the path I thought the left in.

I ran and ran till my lungs felt like they were gonna come out of my throat. Somebody must love me up there as I past a street with Claire getting out of the limo. I smiled but it soon disappeared as she walked down the narrow alley way and down the stairs, which I had never noticed before. I started to run towards the alleyway "Be careful boy, you don't wanna go playing with the trap door spider now" I stopped at the voice, it sounded old but polite. I looked up to see an old lady in a rocking chair. "What do you mean by trap door spider?" I asked, this lady seemed to know a lot but by the look she had probably lived here her whole life. "Oh you never heard about the trap door spider boy" I shook my head "Well he's deviance and cunning, takes a lot of skill to beat him at his own games" games? What was this lady on about "Games? As in physical" she shook her head and smiled sadly "No boy, he plays to his strength, the mind but I warn you boy, he ant all there if ya know what I mean" I nodded and smiled back at her "I suggest you go and help your lady friend, she's gonna need all the help she can get" I nodded giving her my thanks then ran down the alleyway.

I slowed down hearing glass colliding with the floor. I dropped my duffel bag grabbing the cross bow with a few bolts. I steadied down seeing a vampire about to bite my Claire. I aimed my bow, making shore I didn't get Claire on the way through and fired. The vampire hissed as it connected with his skin "Stay away from her or the next one goes in ya heart" the vampire snarled as he dropped Claire on the hard wooden floor. "Oh you brought a friend my dear, how kind of you" he hissed at me showing his fangs. A normal person would have quacked in fear, but I was no normal person and the vampire somehow knew this "Oh boy you don't fear me like the others, you're either incredibly smart or completely stupid" he said while launching at me, but that's to my many years of gaming I had a very good trigger finger. The bolt ended up in his leg, just enough time for me to get to Claire. The vampire got up, his face now one with rage

"Play time is now OVER!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's a short chapter but I need your input. Which Character should I place in the next Chapter?

Eve, Michael, Oliver, François or Frank

Please help guys thanks for the comments Thedeadwilleatyou


	10. Chapter 10

Claire's POV

Shane came and now we were going to be killed by a bipolar vampire. I stayed behind Shane fearing for my life not knowing the next move Myrnin was going to make. Myrnin hissed in rage at Shane, but unlike a normal person he did not show fear towards the vampire, no he shrugged instead. I felt Alyssa's and James's presence in the lab. I turned to find both Alyssa and James with a sadden expression. "Whatever you do Claire make sure Shane does not kill Myrnin" they both said at the same time which freaked me out a little. I was shocked by what they had said, and a little confused. "Why" was the only word I could get my mouth to say. Myrnin had stopped his attack on me and Shane and was just staring straight at me. "He's sick Claire, they all are" Alyssa said to me her voice made me want to break down and cry at how sad it was. "What do you mean there sick" I asked turning to face Myrnin. He seemed to be frozen in place with what I had said. "How do you know of the sickness little girl" Myrnin sneered at me his fangs getting even longer. I ignored him and faced Alyssa and James, which he did not like one bit. "The vampires Claire there sick with a virus that effects their minds, Myrnin has been the longest without slipping into complete insanity Claire he drained his own girlfriend, then turned her, then killed her again putting her brain in a machine. Then woke up to the reality of killing his girlfriend" James said looking completely depressing in that moment.

"That's so sad" I whispered now Shane and Myrnin were looking at me like I had lost my mind. "What was her name" I asked Alyssa seeing as James was going to cry, for some reason when I looked at him I saw a set of colours and one was very dominant, blue. "Her name was Ada Claire why" i looked at her giving her the smile that said you'll find out. "Myrnin why do you want to do this, is it because of Ada" Myrnin was shocked out of his daydreaming and now into a fit of rage. He snarled "How dare you speak of her human, I should have your head for even thinking of her" he launched but didn't get far as Shane put another bolt in his other shoulder making both arms lifeless. "You miss her don't you Myrnin" he looked up at the question, then laughed "She never left child" that confused me "ADA!" he screeched. In less than 10 seconds a black and white image appeared in front of Myrnin. "What is it hun?" she asked. She looked like she was from the same time James's was but somehow different. Myrnin looked at her then pointed at us.

Ada turned and when she saw Myrnins shoulders and Shanes cross bow she pieced it all together. "HOW DARE YOU!" she raged appearing right in front of me. "How dare you attack my Myrnin while he slaves, working for this hell hole of a town" she hissed at me. It was hard to take her seriously and I saw Shane have the same idea through his mind. "And what are you going to do about it, you're just an image" Shane stated but I wish he didn't. "Oh I can do a lot little boy" she laughed as these demented creatures came out of a trap door that I had not seen before. One was about to attack me, Shane couldn't get to me he had his own to deal with. I was waiting for death closing my eyes and waited. But it never came, instead I heard a shrieked from the demented creature. I opened my eyes to see a sleek/sluty looking vampire defending me.

When Shane was sure the rest of those foul creatures were dead he turned to the female vamp standing in front of me. "You don't remember me Claire do you, do you remember anything" she asked not to nicely but I had the feeling the word nice was foreign to her. I shook my head "No I don't" she gave me a sad smile "Im your sister Claira, Ysandre" I froze "But you're a vampire how could that be possible" I whispered "you really don't remember anything do you" "What?"

"Claira you're over 400 years old"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked the chapter please review I love to hear your comments and hope you follow the story and FYI there will be more twists and turns through the story

Thanks thedeadwilleatyou


End file.
